Blaze the Cat (IDW)
Blaze the Cat – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to kobieta-kot, księżniczka z alternatywnego wymiaru i strażniczka Szmaragdów Sol. Historia Przeszłość Blaze od długiego czasu strzegła Szmaragdów Sol. W pewnym momencie poznała Sonica, który pomógł jej zrozumieć moc tych szmaragdów i stał się jej dobrym przyjacielem. Fallout thumb|left|Blaze i Sonic walczą z Badnikami W Sonic the Hedgehog #4 Blaze przybyła do świata Sonica dzięki woli Szmaragdów Sol. Podejrzewała, że coś złego może się niedługo wydarzyć w świecie niebieskiego jeża. Blaze znalazła się w samym środku bitwy, między Soniciem i Tangle, a Badnikami w Spiral Hill Village. Blaze pomogła im pokonać liczne roboty, w tym gigantyczne Motobugi. Dostrzegła jednak, że przeciwnicy szybko uzupełniają swoje szeregi, dzięki latającemu transportowcowi. Tangle pomogła Blaze i Sonicowi dosięgnąć statku, odbijając ich w górę od swojego ogona. Blaze wrzuciła następnie Sonica na statek. Gdy jeż niszczył robota od środka, Blaze wystrzeliła swoje płomienie które na dobre zlikwidował transportowiec. Po skończonej walce Blaze została zapoznana z Tangle przez Sonica. Księżniczka wyjaśniła następnie jak znalazła się w świecie Sonica. Była zaskoczona, kiedy Sonic opowiedział jej o tym, że Doktor Eggman podbił świat i złapał niebieskiego jeża, ale został ostatecznie pokonany i zaginął. Mimo że doktor zniknął, jego armia nadal funkcjonowała i zaczęła być coraz lepiej organizowana. Blaze postanowiła pomóc Tangle w sprzątaniu Spiral Hill Village po bitwie, podczas gdy Sonic wyruszył w dalszą drogę. The Battle for Angel Island left|thumb|Burning Blaze walcząca z całą Egg Fleet W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Blaze i jej przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Blaze zaproponowała wówczas, że mogłaby stanąć do walki z robotem jako Burning Blaze, gdyż posiadała wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Sol. Tails powiedział jednak, że Neo Metal Sonic mógłby skopiować jej bio-dane i wykorzystać przeciwko wszystkim. Blaze zawiedziona zrezygnowała ze swojego zamysłu, ale spodobała jej się rekompensata Amy, która przypisała ją do ataku na Egg Fleet. Podczas lotu na Anielską Wyspę Blaze nie ufała Whisper, ale Amy przekonała ją, a także zauważyła w niej podobieństwa do dawnej kotki. Blaze została również podniesiona przez przyjaciółkę na duchu. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, Blaze otrzymała od Tailsa rozkaz. Wyskoczyła ze statku i z mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Sol transformowała się w Burning Blaze. Poleciała na jedno ze skrzydeł, na którym stacjonowała Egg Fleet. Blaze rozpoczęła atakowanie floty ognistymi pociskami. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Burning Blaze postanowiła zakończyć walkę szybko, gdyż zaczęły kończyć jej się czas i siły potrzebne do utrzymania transformacji. Blaze wzleciała wysoko i wystrzeliła w całe skrzydło floty potężny płomień, który zniszczył ją doszczętnie, odrywając skrzydło od Anielskiej Wyspy. Po tym Blaze wylądowała nieopodal, całkowicie wyczerpana. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Blaze musiała wzbić się ponownie w powietrze, ponieważ Anielska Wyspa zaczęła spadać. Obawiała się, że było to spowodowane zniszczeniem skrzydeł. Tangle i Amy wciągnęły ją z powrotem na pokład, informując że coś musiało stać się z Głównym Szmaragdem. W tym czasie Knuckles, Shadow i Sonic walczyli z Master Overlordem i liczyli na wsparcie Burning Blaze. Transformacja była jednak niemożliwa, ponieważ Szmaragdy Sol wyczerpały na ten moment swoją moc. Później Blaze wzięła udział w walce z Master Overlordem. Podczas gdy Tangle przytrzymywała swoim ogonem skrzydła robota, Blaze paliła je. Później Master Overlord zrzucił z siebie wszystkich bohaterów, ale Blaze, podobnie jak pozostali, została ocalona przez Silvera. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd wrócił na Anielską Wyspę, Blaze podziękowała Whisper za jej udział w walce. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Blaze zabrała się z Silverem i innymi przyjaciółmi Sonica na statek Egg Fleet, którym mieli odlecieć z Anielskiej Wyspy. Blaze postanowiła towarzyszyć Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w drodze powrotnej, a dopiero później wykorzystać Szmaragdy Sol do powrotu do swojego świata. Później Blaze odleciała na statku Egg Fleet, razem z innymi przyjaciółmi jeża. Victory Garden thumb|Blaze i Silver uprawiający warzywa w ogrodzie W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Blaze przybyła do zrujnowanego miasta, gdzie według Amy miała spotkać Silvera. Okazało się, że próbował on uprawiać warzywa we własnym ogródku, ale rośliny nie chciały rosnąć. Blaze wypaliła więc ziemię i kazała mu wykorzystać powstałe prochy do użyźnienia gleby. Wyjaśniła mu, że ziemia na której chciał uprawiać rośliny była zakwaszona i ciężka w wyniku bomb jakie tutaj zrzucono. Silver wykonał polecenie Blaze i dzięki jej pomocy udało mu się stworzyć funkcjonujący ogródek warzywny. Charakterystyka Osobowość Blaze jest stanowcza, ułożona i poważna. Mimo że zachowuje godną postawę, a także nosi tytuł królewski, nie lubi gdy inni zwracają się do niej oficjalnie. Preferuje kiedy jest rozpoznawana po imieniu. Blaze jest oddana Szmaragdom Sol i nie zamierza sprzeciwiać się ich woli, ponieważ wierzy że szmaragdy zawsze mają istotny powód by wysyłać ją do innych światów. Blaze przez długi czas była defensywna w relacjach z innymi, ale z czasem otworzyła się dla swoich przyjaciół. Mimo że nie widuje ich tak często, czasami nawet przez bardzo długi czas, to bardzo jej na nich zależy i jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, by ich chronić. Blaze cierpi na lęk wysokości, z którym jednak stara się walczyć, np. zamykając oczy na dużych wysokościach. Wygląd Blaze jest antropomorficzną kotką. Jej futro jest w większości lawendowe. Posiada spięte w kitkę włosy z fioletowymi końcówkami. Na czole ma czerwoną kropkę (prawdopodobnie jakiś klejnot). Jej oczy są złote. Blaze nosi fioletową szatę ze złotym naszyjnikiem, pod którą kryje się biały uniform, obejmujący również jej spodnie. Poza tym kotka ma białe rękawiczki i czerwono-białe buty z pantoflami. Na nogawkach i rękawach znajduje się białe futro. Moce i umiejętności Blaze jest doświadczona w walce. Jej najważniejszą umiejętnością jest pyrokineza. Za jej pomocą Blaze może kontrolować ogień: tworzyć płomienie w dowolnym miejscu, lub wokół siebie. W ten sposób może samą siebie zmienić w płonący pocisk, bardzo zabójczy dla przeciwników. Blaze może także używać swoich płomieni by przyspieszać lub unosić się w powietrzu. Blaze może także podpalić czyjś Spin Attack i wyrzucić go z dużą siłą. Oprócz tego Blaze potrafi latać w powietrzu, dzięki płomieniom wytworzonym pod własnymi butami. Transformacje Burning Blaze thumb|Burning Blaze Wykorzystując moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Sol, Blaze może dokonać transformacji w Burning Blaze. W tej formie otacza ją ognista aura, a jej kolory stają się bardziej intensywne. Burning Blaze może latać, oraz posiada wzmocnione zdolności pirokinetyczne. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Whisper the Wolf Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW